


【君疾】陈三愿（car）

by Alexberry



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R, 君有疾否 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexberry/pseuds/Alexberry
Summary: 除夕夜的car~~
Relationships: coupleple - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【君疾】陈三愿（car）

两人在回寝宫的途中，外衫就已经褪了。楚明允将苏世誉放在床榻上，接着就俯身压了下去。他冰凉的手指直接钻进了苏世誉的里衣，贴上了温热的肌肤。

“嘶——”苏世誉被突如其来的冰冷激得倒抽了一口气。

“冷？”楚明允在苏世誉耳边哑着嗓子道，“马上让你热起来。”楚明允舔舐着苏世誉的耳廓，手却愈发放肆起来，将苏世誉剥了个干净，粗重的呼吸声撞击着苏世誉的耳膜，心跳如雷。

“唔——”苏世誉轻哼一声。

楚明允那不安分的手已经探到了他的腿间，似是抚摸又似是挑逗着那根玉柱。 

“啊——”楚明允的技巧高超，几番作弄后，苏世誉交代了在楚明允手里。

他把浊液恶作剧般涂抹在苏世誉身上，淫靡之极，苏世誉因为情欲而烧的发红的皮肤与白色的爱液不断刺激着楚明允的理智。

最终，脑子里的那根弦”啪”的一声断了，他狠狠咬上苏世誉的唇瓣，吮吸着苏世誉的红舌，与他交换着津液。

楚明允邪笑道：“世誉，现在总归不是白日宣淫了吧。”

可苏世誉哪还有功夫回答他，他轻喘着，媚眼如丝，绝代风华，瞳中爱欲可以溺毙一切。

楚明允将他翻了过去，让他跪趴着，一手沾了膏体直探幽径。

“唔——”苏世誉被异物猛地进入刺激地扬起脖颈。

楚明允另一只手伸到苏世誉的前胸，直接捏起茱萸玩弄起来，茱萸充血发红发硬。

“世誉…放松点儿，我要进去了。”

苏世誉感觉到了穴口的灼热，忍不住缩了缩。

楚明允扶住苏世誉的腰，慢慢地把自己送进去。

“啊！”青丝随着动作幅度在细润的后背上如泼墨般宣泄开来。

楚明允又伸手抚上苏世誉的玉柱，揉搓捏弄着，胯下也三浅一深地顶弄着。

楚明允一手探上他们的交合之处轻轻滑拨着，惹得苏世誉腰间阵阵发软。

“世誉…我们…都做了这么多次了，你这还这么紧….”

“唔….”苏世誉轻轻摇着头，不想听这些虎狼之词、床第艳语。

“咬着唇做什么？”楚明允捏住苏世誉的下颚，继而伸了一根手指进入苏世誉嘴中，搅弄着，“叫出来，我想听。”

“啊——唔——”

“嗯——”

“明…明允….”苏世誉侧着头颤声道。

“嗯？” 楚明允喉咙里滚出了一个字。

“我…我跪不住了….”

“求、我。”楚明允每说一个字，就狠狠顶撞一下。

“求…求..你了…” 

“宝贝儿…我教你的，是这般求的？”楚明允用气音问道，下身发狠了磨着他。

“唔..啊..呼…呼… 求…求你了….” 苏世誉被汗湿透了的长睫抖动着，咬了咬唇，似是难以启齿，但最终还是张口道：“相公。”

细如蚊声。

却还是落入到了楚明允耳中。

“好，相公疼你。”

楚明允把苏世誉抱在怀里，进行着新一轮鞭挞。

帘幕里传来阵阵喘息声和哭泣声，空气中檀木香和安神香相互交织着，弥散着炙热的爱欲和情欲。

风很暖，夜还长。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是放的车，原文请看lofter——袇箐  
> 这车不好开啊，我车技不好，凑合着看吧🤦♂️🤦♂️


End file.
